Valentine's Day Surprise
by Thiquadium
Summary: Its the year 2007 and 5 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and 3 years after the defeat of (let's just say Meikomon). The Digidestined/Chosen Children are going about their normal lives. However on the 14th of February, Valentine's Day, there is an unpleasant surprise for them, mainly for a certain purple haired girl... Miyaken/Kenyako, Ken x Miyako(Yolei) fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey all! I'm not very good at summarising/blurbs and coming up with story titles...  
Anyhow, this is my second fanfiction on here and I hope you will like it.  
(And yes I am aware I haven't finished my other (SNK/AOT/Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan) fanfiction yet... To be honest I kind of forgot  
about it and... I just haven't really thought of anything to write. Not sure which direction to take it in. I felt it was going horribly. I'll finish it,  
one day, even if it takes me ten years! Haha!). (And I honestly don't know what happened with the formatting in chapter 2! O_O)  
I've had this story idea in my head for about 4 years, but have just never got around to writing it. (Or making a fanfiction account to upload  
stories for that matter).  
The universe is Digimon, and the pairing is Miyako (Yolei) Inoue and Ken Ichijouji, if you haven't already noticed.  
This takes place after DIgimon Adventure Tri and between the 02 epilogue. In 2007 to be exact, going by their canon  
birth age.  
Miyako is 17 and Ken is 16. Miyako goes to... whatever high school the others go to? What's her around her area, I don't know  
is it Odaiba High School? Anyway, Ken, of course, goes to a different high school, he lives in Tamachi so for this sake let's  
just call it Tamachi High School.  
By the way, if you see an ****asterisks* in the start/middle/end/wherever of a sentence (that ISN'T Miyako's thoughts, that is. (Her thoughts are in italic marked with *)  
its an authors note.  
Note 1* Cheerio sausages, for a lack of better word. When I was in Japan, (I was staying with a family) this is what my host student and I had for breakfast. Other times it was fish soup, Japanese tea, toast and (always) with steamed rice. Occasionally we just had "French Toast". Although it wasn't really French toast, in Japan you can only buy really thick slices of bread in 5 packs. But its so good because its soft and airy when you bite down into it, it was sooo nice.  
Note 2: I know I haven't cited it in the chapter but when I was staying in Japan, I had to get up at 6am every morning to get ready for "school". Okay no I personally didn't go to school, I was just a visitor, but since I was with my host student I had to go with her. We had to walk to the bus stop and the bus took about an hour to get to the school. The school day stated at 8 (starting with tute/form/home room/whatever you wanna call it) of course, and ended at 4pm with home room. **

_

Miyako slowly gains the energy to get out of her comfortable bed after a good nights rest. She stretches, and gives a loud yawn and sighs as she sits up. She rubs her eyes, and grabs her glasses from the bedside table to put them on.  
"Mmm... what... what time is it?", her eyes adjusting to the morning sun shining through her window, as much as the curtains would allow. She checks her alarm clock, "7:00 am...", she distantly says, then the realisation hit her, "Oh jeez! I'm going to be late for school!". She jumps out of bed and dashes to the living room where her mother and siblings are.

"Good morning Miyako, I was wondering when you were going to get up!", Mantarou teased. "Miyako dear, your breakfast is going to go cold. And you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up", her mother sternly stated. Annoyed by her brother's unsympathetic comment Miyako blurted ," Well, good morning to you too, Mantarou!", "Please don't start fighting you two, its too early to deal with this sort of thing", her mother said. "Well he didn't even bother to say good morning... Oh you know what, never mind I won't make that much of a big deal out of it", "You kind of already have sis", Mantarou poked his tongue out; Miyako did the same in return.

Miyako waffed down the tasty steamed rice, two cheerio sausages and clear soup with chopped pumpkin*. She got ready as quickly as she could, she seemed a bit stressed, "Okay guys I'm off to school. Bye!". "Bye honey, have a good day at school! ", "Cya later sis! Don't go chasing the boys!", "Whatever Mantarou!", she exclaimed as she walked out the door.

The bus ride to school took about an hour. The traffic in the morning's were busy and slow, this started to make Miyako feel sleepy; she found it difficult to keep her eyes open, she tried her best though.

~~

As she was walking to the 'locker rooms', Miyako noticed a few stands being set up by older students and a few teachers. There were pink and red ribbons, and a few plastic roses decorated along the poles; there was also a sign at the top, Miyako read it, "Happy... Valentines... Day". "Eh!? Valentines Day?!", she had forgotten that today was Valentines Day. She planned to buy her boyfriend of three years, Ken Ichijouji a gift. However, this was not the time to be worrying about that, home room started at 8:00, she was late!

After a rather lousy day at school, and from getting recess detention by Mr. Hasegawa, her form teacher; Miyako was rather low in spirit. She heavily sighed as she got up from her chair,and made her way out of the classroom. "What a lousy day that was..." she said to herself, trying to avoid to bump into other students commuting in the hallway. With a miserable look on her face, Miyako just wanted to go home, even though it was Valentines Day, she just didn't feel up to it. _*I'm sure Ken would understand if I explained it to him*._ She could always get him a present later anyway, besides why should it really matter if she didn't get one him in the end? Ken knows Miyako loves him and she can show her love and gratitude with a present any other time of the year if she wanted to. Valentines Day was just an excuse for companies to make money anyway, right? _*No*_ , Miyako thought shaking her head.  
 _*I'll still get Ken a present, because I love him and I do want to express that to him today*._

 _~~_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Miyako arrived home, she headed straight to her bedroom, took her school bag off and plonked onto her bed with a sigh. She did greet her family of course.

Poromon looked a little worried and asked, "Miyako-san, are you okay? Did you have a bad day at school?", while flapping his little wings in the air, hovering near Miyako's head.

"Oh Poromon...", Miyako said with affection, as she turned around and grabbed the pink feathery ball Digimon, into her arms. "I'm fine... Okay, maybe I'm feeling a little bit down, but I'll get over it eventually. Besides it makes things easier when I have such a great friend like you, Poromon. Thank you for always being here for me, you don't know how much I appreciate it", she said with smile.  
Poromon blushed, "Oh, th-thank you Miyako-san! You know I would do anything for you. Always!", the little bird monster said cheerfully, but he was also shy about it. "Thank you Poromon!" Miyako cried out, and squeezed the Digimon into a tight affectionate hug.

"Mi-Miyako-san! ..Breathe!", Poromon was flailing around and gasping for air. "Oh! Sorry..", Miyako replied nervously.  
 _*Beep! Beep!*_  
 _*Beep! Beep!*_

Miyako swiftly turned her head, "Huh!?"

 _*Beep! Beep!*_

"My D-Terminal! Someone must've sent me a message!", Miyako was surprised, then curiously said, raising her  
eyebrow, "I wonder who though?"

 _ **Motomiya, Daisuke**_

 _ **Hi Miyako, I've got a big soccer game on today,and I was wondering if you and the others wanted to come  
along to support me! I mean, you don't have to, I understand if you have homework or somethin', but y'know,  
I'd really like it if you did come along! But I understand though, I've sent the others this message so I'll be happy  
even if one of you guys just come along. Alright see ya then! :P**_

 _ **~ Don't forget how awesome I am!  
Daisuke-kun.**_

Miyako let out a chuckled sigh, "Daisuke-kun..." she then replied to her D-Terminal:

 _ **Hi Daisuke! I'm sorry but I'd really love to come, but unfortunately I'm just really busy right now.**_  
(Which was sort of the truth, she was going to do a little bit of homework and get Ken his gift, but she also just didn't  
want to go anywhere at the moment) _ **  
But you know I support you, %100 of the way, I'm sure you'll have a fantastic game. One of the others would**_

 _ **probably be there, so I hope that'll make you happy. Anyway, once again I'm really sorry, but I'm just busy.  
Enjoy the rest of your day.**_

 _ **From Miyako-san**_

And with that she let out a heavy sigh and closed her D-Terminal.  
Pondering on her thoughts, she thought now it would be a good time to start some of her homework.

"Who was that Miyako-san?", Poromon curiously asked.

"Oh, it was just Daisuke, asking if I wanted to come to his soccer game.", she replied dryly.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun! Are you going to go?", Poromon asked with a shine in his eyes, hoping her answer would be yes.  
He wanted to catch up with the other Digimon and Chosen Children.

Seeing the cheerful look in Poromon's eyes, Miyako replied, "Sorry Poromon, not tonight. I have things to do".

"Oh...", Poromon looked down.

"Its okay Poromon, I promise we'll do something during the week together okay?", she tried to cheer him up.

"Promise?".

"Promise".

~~

As Miyako was doing her homework, Poromon had fallen off to sleep in his tiny bed, looking as peaceful as ever.  
She decided to check her emails. She know she shouldn't procrastinate, but she just couldn't help herself, besides  
her brain felt like it was about to explode with all the information she was giving out and taking in.

Scanning through her emails, she found a rather unusual one. She hesitated to click on it, thinking it just could be  
one of those stupid chain emails, or some scam email that promoted some ridiculous product or holiday that looked too good to  
be true, basically spam; and she didn't want to click on it because she didn't want a virus. However the nature of this email wasn't  
like any of the aforementioned emails. There was no title or subject, well there was something written in the subject box but it just read "?", and there was no information about the sender. _*Should I really open this?*_ To Miyako at the moment, it was a matter of life or death. What if it was sent from some crazy hacker trying to steal her computer information, or anything similar? _*Well like they said, curiosity killed the cat*_ And she opened it anyway.

-  
Much to her relief, it wasn't some hacker trying to hack her computer, but the contents of the email still did leave her with an uneasy feeling.

 _ **Inoue Miyako,**_

 _ **Please go to the infamous computer lab at Odaiba Elementary, today, 600 PM sharp.  
Something special is there for you.**_

"Eh?". Miyako was felt really confused, and had a sinking feeling in her stomach at the same time.  
Did she have a stalker now? Anyway, she thought if she didn't show up something bad would happen,  
so she mustered up all the courage she had and headed to Odaiba Elementary.

But just before she did, _*Oh! Poromon! Should I take him? He's so sound asleep though and I really don't  
want to bother him*. _After thinking hard about it for a bit she decided to leave her feathery friend at peace.  
Which she thought, probably wasn't the best decision for a female in this day and age, but what the heck, she  
was a fighter.

~~

Time was ticking away, she really didn't have much time to head down to the school. After arguing with her parents for about 10 minutes about why she was going out at this time on a school night, or for a girl her age at all, she was only left with 20 minutes to get there. So she hurried herself along.

 _*Beep! Beep!*  
*Beep! Beep!*_

She received a message on her phone.  
"Oh, who on earth is messaging me now!?". Usually this wouldn't be a problem, but since she was stressed from her situation  
she really didn't need someone bothering her at the moment, she quickly checked it anyway,

 _ **Yo sis, where are you!?  
You should've been home from school ages ago?  
Are you okay? Did you get hit by a car? Did someone kidnap you?  
Did you do something really bad at school that you got detention for  
all this time?  
Please tell me, I need to know! I'm really worried about you.**_

 _ **Mantarou.**_

 _*Oh Mantarou...*_ It made her feel somewhat a bit better that she had such a loving and caring family always looking  
out for her, she quickly replied to the message and told her brother to ask her parents about it. She really didn't have time  
to have a long conversation.

Not soon after she got another text message, but she just ignored it. It was probably just Mantarou confirming he talked to their parents.

~~

She arrived at the computer lab at ten past six, not exactly 6 o'clock, but it was good enough right? _*Even though whoever it was said 6:00 PM sharp. I hope they're not too anal about these things*.  
_  
She was starting to wonder why the mystery person wanted her to come here. As far as she could tell, there was absolutely no one here, not even the school staff, all of the computers were turned off, so what on earth was this about?

 _*Is this some kind of prank? Because if it is its not a really funny one, and I want to go home. Whoever is doing this must have it  
in for me. Maybe its someone at school that really hates me. That's just great, that's what exactly what I need, more drama in  
my life!*_.

Just as she was thinking about that she thought about how late it was, _*And its so so late, for a school night. I also promised Ken I would be going over his house tonight! Oh geez! I almost forgot about that, what kind of a girlfriend am I!?*  
_ She started to panic, * _Poor Ken, he's probably sitting at home right now, wondering why I haven't come over yet, he probably hates me now, maybe he thinks I don't love him anymore and this is my way of saying that I want to break up with him. Oh I'm so sorry Ken!*_

She was about to send him a text message on her phone when she suddenly saw one of the computer screens light up.

"Huh? Was this computer always on? I didn't notice it before...", she walked over to it.

At the computer, she just realised, this was the exact same computer that the Chosen Children had used for going to and from the Digital World a few years ago. She frowned, and her thoughts started running a million miles an hour, * _Is the Digital World in trouble again? Do they need our help again? But why just me? Does it have something to do with my traits or my Digimon?...*_ Her thoughts continued like this until she saw something on the screen. Much to her horror, what she saw was something she  
never expected in a million years to see again, or so she hoped.


End file.
